harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Perry Wiltersen
'''Perry Ignatius Wiltersen '''ble født den 22. August i 1976, han er en Fullblods trollmann. Sønn av Molly og Arthur Wiltersen og broren til Rulle, Kalle, Fred, Frank, Ronny og Gulla. Perry var elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom i perioden 1987 - 1994, hvor han var både Prefekt og Topptillittsmann. Etter endte studier begynte han å jobbe i Magidepartementet, hvor han jobbet i Avdelingen for internasjonalt magisamarbeid under Bart Kroek sr. Senere fikk han jobben som juniorassistent til magiministeren Kornelius Bloeuf, og dermed brast kontakten med familien. Perry tviholdt på Magidepartementets meninger om at Voldemort ikke var tilbake og at Albus Humlesnurr nærmest var en vits. Biografi Tidligere år Perry ble født i 1976 som nummer sønn nummer tre til Molly og Arthur Wiltersen. Han bodde hele sin barndom i Hiet med resten av familien sin. Da Perry ble elleve år startet han som elev ved Galtvort, han ble i likhet med de to eldre brødrene sine valgt til Griffing. Ettersom Perry var en meget disiplinert gutt, ble han i sitt femte år ved skolen valgt til Prefekt. Foreldrene gav Perry ugla Hermes som en belønning for at han var blitt prefekt, og dermed overtok Ronny rotta Skorpus. Perry skal visst nok ha vært så stolt over å bli prefekt at han nevnte det hele tiden siden han fikk brevet om at han var blitt utnevnt. Da lillebroren Ronny også ble valgt inn i Griffing ble han veldig stolt, og fortalte alle som satt rundt ham at det var broren hans. Som Prefekt var Perry ansvarlig for å følge opp førsteklassingene i Griffing til oppholdsrommet, samt at han også ledet griffingene opp til oppholdsrommet på Alhelgensaften da et Utroll var sluppet inn i borgen. På slutten av sitt femte år tok Perry U.G.L.E, og gjorde det veldig bra. På et tidspunkt i femte klasse ble han kjæreste med ravnklojenta Pernille Klarvang, men han holdt dette hemmelig for familien (mest på grunn av at han ikke ville bli ertet av brødrene Fred og Frank). Skytsvergen hans er en elefant . 1992 thumb|[[1992]] Store deler av sommerferien i 1992 brukte Perry til å sitte på rommet sitt og skrive brev til Pernille, noe som førte til at familien kun så ham til måltidene. Tilbake på Galtvort kom han i konflikt med brødrene sine, Ronny for å ha oppdaget ham på Doen til Stønne Stina, og Fred og Frank Wiltersen for å ha kalt Harry Potter for Smygards arving. Perry prøvde å ta seg endel av søsteren Gulla, som nettopp hadde begynt i 1.klasse og tvang henne en gang til å ta en eliksir fordi hun så dårlig ut, og for å prøve å roe hennes tanke om at Ronnys oppførsel ville føre til at han ble utvist. Da angrepene på de gompefødte elevene startet på Galtvort patruljerte Perry i likhet med de andre prefektene skolens korridorer for å følge med og rapportere dersom de kom over noe mistenkelig. Videre snek han seg inn i tomme klasserom med Pernille, slik at han kunne være på avstand fra nysgjerrige søskens øyne, men ble engang oppdaget av Gulla. Perry ba henne om å holde det for seg selv. Da Harry skulle velge fag for sitt tredje år ved Galtvort, gav Perry ham råd. Da Pernille ble angrepet av Smygards monster ble han sjokkert. Senere da søsteren Gulla ble tatt inn i Mysteriekammeret, var det Perry som gav foreldrene beskjed. Etter at Professor Stikling hadde fått gitt alrunedrikk til de forsteinete ble Perry gjenforent med Pernille og like etter også med Gulla som ble reddet av Harry. Gulla avslørte til Ronny, Harry, Fred og Frank at Perry var kjæreste med Pernille. 1993 Sommeren i 1993 var Perry med familien sin på ferie til Egypt, etter at Arthur Wiltersen hadde vunnet 700 galleoner i en konkurranse fra Aftenprofeten. I Egypt besøkte de Rulle, Perrys eldste bror. I løpet av sommeren fikk han også brev fra Galtvort om at han var valgt som topptillittsmann. Etter at Sirius Svaart III hadde brutt seg inn i Griffing tårnet, ble han satt som vakt for elevene i Storsalen, mens professorene undersøkte borgen. På slutten av året tok Perry Ø.G.L.E-eksamener, og på samtlige fikk han toppkarakterer. Jobb for Magidepartementet Kort tid etter at Perry hadde avsluttet sin utdannelse ved Galtvort, startet han å jobbe for Magidepartementet i Avdelingen for internasjonalt magisamarbeid under Bart Kroek Sr.. Perry så på sin sjef som en svært hardjobbende og ordentlig sjef, derfor respekterte Perry ham veldig. En av hans første oppdrag var å skrive en rapport om standard størrelse på heksekjeler. Ettersom han var endel av departementet fikk han også høre om Tretrollmannsturneringen som skulle avholdes på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom kommende høst, Perry hintet om dette til søsknene sine. To uker før Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk ble avholdt bestod Perry Immiverings-prøven, dermed startet han med å immivere ned til frokost hver eneste dag, bare for å bevise at han kunne det. I likhet med resten av familien overvar Perry Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk, og da Herr Kroek kalte ham "Wilmersum" ble han meget forlegen. Under dødseteropprøret etter kampen, hjalp han departementet, da han arbeidet fikk han en blodig nese. I etterkant av dette måtte Perry håndtere en stor mengde med brøler som var blitt sendt fra oppgitte folk som hadde opplevd opprøret. Før julen i 1994 ble Perry utnevnt til Herr Kroeks personlige assistent, og mottok ordre fra ham via uglepost. Kroek var nemlig blitt dårlig i etterkant av verdenscupen, og man mente at debatten etter denne kunne ha ført til at han ble helt utmattet. Som Kroeks assistent var det Perrys oppgave å troppe inn for ham under denne perioden, Perry deltok på Juleballet på Galtvort i forbindelse med Tretrollmannsturneringen. I februar måtte han troppe inn som dommer under den andre prøven hvor han gav Harry Potter 10 poeng. Da Magidepartementet fikk høre om at en forvirret Herr Kroek var blitt funnet i Den forbudte skogen, ble det oppstuss i departementet. Noen mente at Kroek ikke opptrådde på sitt eget samtykke, og at instruksene fra ham kanskje kunne ha blitt sendt av andre enn ham selv. På grunn av dette ble Perry kalt inn til spørrerunde, for å ha fulgt ordre fra Kroek, dette resulterte i at han ikke fikk være dommer under den tredje prøven. En granskning ble satt i verk, og Perry kom i trøbbel ettersom han burde ha visst at noe ikke stemte og informert en overordnet. Konflikt med familien I likhet med Kornelius Bloeuf hadde heller ikke Perry noen tro på at Voldemort var tilbake, etterhvert fikk Perry stillingen som junior assistent til Bloeuf. Perry hadde et håp om at familien skulle bli stolte av ham, men Perrys far Arthur mente at Perry kun fikk stillingen for å holde orden på familien og Albus Humlesnurr. Dette resulterte i en krangel mellom far og sønn, og Perry sa at han måtte kjempe mot farens elendige rykte siden han begynte i departementet, at farens mangel på ambisjoner var grunnen til at familien var så fattig. Han fortalte også til faren sin at han var en idiot som trodde på Humlesnurr, og at hans lojalitet var mot Magidepartementet. Perry brøt all kontakt med familien, og ville at alle skulle vite at han ikke hadde noe med dem å gjøre. Han pakket sakene sine og flyttet til London, og fortsatte i sin jobb på Bloeuf kontor. Da moren reiste til London for å snakke sønnen til fornuft smelte han døren rett i ansiktet på henne. Perry var med det den eneste av Wiltersen-barna som ikke ble med i Føniksordenen da han var gammel nok. Arbeid som reporter for Magidepartementet Da Harry Potter ble avhørt i Heksingating for å ha brukt magi foran en Gomp sommeren 1995 var Perry rettsreporter. Harry som hadde regnet med en gjenkjennelse fra Perry, men til Harrys store frustrasjon kikket ikke Perry en gang på ham. Etter rettsaken ignorerte han også sin far, som ventet på Harry på utsiden. Det kalde forholdet til familien fortsatte, selv om han skrev et brev til Ronny hvor han gratulerte ham som Prefekt for Griffing, og sa at han burde stoppe å være venn med Harry Potter, fordi han mente at Harry hadde dårlig innvirkning på ham, samt at han mente at familien en dag ville finne ut hvor galt det var å tro på Albus Humlesnurr. Ronny så på dette brevet som meget fornærmede og brente det etter å ha lest det. Harry ble også svært krenket av brevet. Den samme dagen hadde Perry et intervju med Aftenprofeten hvor han annonserte at Venke Dolorosa Uffert hadde blitt utnevnt som Galtvorts første Storinkvistor. Julen 1995 returnerte Perry tilbake en uåpnet Wiltersens-genser fra moren, noe som førte til at hun ble svært trist. Han besøkte heller ikke faren da han var innlagt på St.Mungos etter å ha blitt bitt av Nagini. left|frame|Perry Wiltersen og [[Harry Potter i 1996]] I 1996 var Perry i blant dem som ble kalt inn etter at Venke Dolorosa Uffert hadde oppdaget den hemmelige gruppen Humlesnurrlegionen. Også den gang var Perrys rolle skribent, og var svært imponert over Albus Humlesnurrs tilståelse til Kornelius Bloeuf hvor han sa at han hadde laget en gruppe for å kjempe i mot departementet. Perry fikk beskjed om å ta en kopi av notatene og få sendt dem til Aftenprofeten, og forsvant fra Humlesnurrs kontor før Humlesnurr selv dro avgårde. Etter Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen fikk Perry servert sannheten for en dag, nemlig at Voldemort virkelig hadde blitt gjenfødt, men allikevel fortsatte han på departementets side. Da Rufus Grimst ble magiminister istedenfor den avtroppende Kornelius Bloeuf, fortsatte Perry i sin jobb som junior assistent. Ved juletider i 1996 fikk Perry en forespørsel om han ville bli med magiministeren til Hiet. Grimst brukte denne anledningen til å få seg en snakk med Harry som var der i juleferien. Grimst fikk dermed brukt Perrys familie relasjoner til å komme nær Harry, Perry var svært ukomfortabel da han fikk se familien sin, og dessuten hadde han ikke hatt planer om å treffe dem heller. Moren var svært glad da hun fikk se sønnen sin igjen, og gav ham en god klem, mens faren og søsknene knapt så på ham. Perry snakket kun til moren, men oppholdet ble kort fordi han ble jagd ut av sine yngre søsken Fred, Frank og Gulla som alle kastet pastinakk etter ham. I juni 1997 deltok han i Albus Humlesnurrs begravelse. Gjenmøte med familien Da Perrys eldste bror Rulle giftet seg den 1.august i 1997 var Perry den eneste i Wiltersen familien som ikke overvar bryllupet. Den samme dagen gikk Magidepartementet under dødseterne, og Rufus Grimst ble drept og erstattet av Trivius Fjoth Fjolne (som var under befaliusforbannelsen). Endelig gikk det opp for Perry hva som var i ferd med å skje rundt ham, men han turte ikke å gjøre noe, ettersom han ble holdt under oppsikt. Han fortsatte derfor i departementet under den nye magiministeren. Etterhvert klarte han imidlertidig å få kontakt med Abriam Humlesnurr, Albus' fremmede lillebror, som hadde kontakt både med Føniksordenen og Humlesnurrlegionen. I mai 1998 antød Abriam for Perry at Galtvort gjorde seg klar for kamp mot Voldemort. Dermed immiverte Perry til Galthodet og gikk igjennom den hemmelige tunnelen til Nødvendeligrommet, i håp om at han ikke kom for sent til kampen. I rommet fant han familien sin som prøvde å overtale Gulla til å ikke delta i kampen. I et anspent øyeblikk ba Perry familien om unnskyldning, hvorpå Fred var den første til å tilgi ham. Etter å ha møtt familien sin var han klar for å kjempe mot dødseterne. Slaget om Galtvort thumb|354px|[[Hermine Grang,Ronny Wiltersen,Frank Wiltersen, Perry Wiltersen,Molly Wiltersen og Nestor Bindebolt under Slaget om Galtvort i 1998]] Under Galtvortslaget kjempet Perry og Fred side om side. Perry duellerte mot Trivius Fjoth Fjolne, og under denne kampen bløffet Perry med at han sa opp. Fred ble svært forbløffet over brorens plutselige bløff. Imidlertid tok festlighetene snart slutt da en eksplosjon plutselig inntraff og ødela deler av korridoren der de sto, Fred ble drept under raset. Perry nektet å forlate sin døde bror før Harry og Ronny hjalp han med å flytte Freds lik til et hull i veggen. Sterkt preget av anger og sorg løp Perry til bake til kampen og jaget etter Augustus Rottenroll i forsøk på å hevne sin døde bror. Senere år Perry fortsatte å jobbe i Magidepartementet etter Den andre trollmannskrigen, og ble en høyt ranket funksjonær under den nye magiministeren Nestor Bindebolt. Etterhvert giftet Perry seg med Audrey og de fikk to døtre: Molly og Lucy. Han befant seg på King's cross station 1.september 2017, hvor han diskuterte sopelime forskrifter, sannsynligvis var han der fordi han fulgte en eller begge døtrene til Galtvortekspressen. en:Percy Weasley fr:Percy Weasley fi:Percy Weasley Kategori:Fødsler 1976 Kategori:Blod forrædere Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Prefekter Kategori:Galtvortstudenter Kategori:Topptillitsmenn Kategori:Menn Kategori:Ansatte i Magidepartementet Kategori:Allierte Føniksordenen Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Sortert i 1987 Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Galtvort